londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Saturday 18th June 2016 *Bow Creek: Little Egret (later relocated to East India Dock Basin) and Oystercatcher feeding, Cettis Warbler singing in Ecology Park (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: Redshank, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, drake Teal, 8 Common Tern, Kingfisher carrying fish, 120+ Swift, 15+ House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, Garden Warbler (Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard) * Claybury Park, Woodford Bridge: Lesser Whitethroat (showing well for a bit), Chiffchaff, around 5 Swifts, Whitethroat (Alan Hobson). *Cranford County Park (TW5): Kestrel, Skylark (Shailesh Patel) *East India Dock: 2 Little Egret variously feeding, perched in a tree behind reed bed or on a raft, 1 Sand Martin, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 9 Grey Heron on the island, 3 Shelduck, 1 Common Tern over very briefly but no others (Frank Nugent) * Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 14 Common Tern, Sand Martin, 4 Reed Warbler Blackcap (male), Grey Wagtail (male), Pied Wagtail (immature) (John Bushell). *Pinner (HA5): male Tawny Owl picked up rather distantly from the direction of Roxbourne Park at 02:50. Later; Little Egret over south-east at 16:41, 7 Swift, 9 Herring Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail & 3 Goldfinch - no Red Kites today so far, after a 14 day run (Jon Ridge). *Swanscombe Marsh: Grasshopper Warbler singing, 9 Cetti's Warbler, brood of 9 Shelduck, Marsh Harrier, Little Egret & 4 Ravens (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley: Weasel, Nuthatch, Buzzard, 3 Lapwings,Coal Tit, Lesser Whitethroat, Sand Martin, 2 Swallows, 6 Swifts, House Martins. (Simon Worsfold) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Shoveler, 2 Shelduck, 2 Little Egret, 4 Grey Wagtail, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Black-headed Gull, 12 Gadwall (Chris Farthing) 'Friday 17th June 2016' *Cockfosters / East Barnet, Belmont Open Space, Herts. EN4: Male Great Spotted Woodpecker feeding 3 scarlet crowned juvs. (Bob Husband) *Mitcham Common: Barn Owl at 9.45pm. Been sighted daily since Tuesday, calling then flying between trees. First sight record? (Tomos Brangwyn) *East India Dock Basin: 3 Shelduck, 5 Tufted, 8 Grey Heron (7 Ads, 1 Juv.), 1 Little Egret, 2 Little Ringed Plover (both males), 1 visiting feeding Common Tern none on rafts, Whitethroat, 5 Reed Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff carrying food(Cetti's Warbler singing Bow Creek Ecology Park) (Nick Senior) *Margravine Cemetery: Little Egret over at 9:45 heading NE (first for site) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mile End Park: 2 singing Reed Warblers; Explogy Park & bridge reed bed just south on opposite bank (Bob Watts) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite, Peregrine Falcon & Sparrowhawk all over at 15:18, 7 Swift, Great Black-backed Gull, 4 Herring Gull, 2 Jackdaw north, Pied Wagtail, singing Goldcrest, 4 Goldfinch, Coal Tit & at least 4 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park, Woodford Bridge: 2 Reed Warblers, Reed Bunting, Chiffchaff, 4-5 Whitethroats, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Swift, and (heard only) Lesser Whitethroat (Alan Hobson). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Shelduck, c10 Common Tern, c20 Swift (Charlie Farrell) *Trent Park: Kingfisher lower lake (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: singing Lesser Whitehtroat, 3 Pochard, many Swift (Bob Vaughan) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Grasshopper Warbler heard from top of lockwood (tottenham Marsh bird) Lapwing flew North from EW bank first thing, good record for june here (Jamie Partridge) *Isleworth 2.30pm herring gulls mobbing a buzzard overhead 'Thursday 16th June 2016' *City EC1: Black Redstart male singing (Twitter) *Eaton Park Road, N13: Kestrel flew low W at 17:30 (Katy McGilvray) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 8 Common Tern Pair Sitting, 2 chicks lost, 1 chick gained, so 3 left. Whitethroat, Sand Martin, Swift, Siskin (3 female), Grey Wagtail. (John Bushell) *Hampton Court Park: 6 Skylarks at least (including Skylark carrying food), Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting, 9 Sand Martin , 5 Swift, Barn Swallow, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Pheasant, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpeckers (Spencer Neal) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north-west at 16:46, 4 Swift, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Stocker's Lake: Goldeneye male, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 12 Little Egret, ads & juvs (Twitter) *Stratford, Olympic Park and Hackney Wick area: 2 singing Black Redstart (Stuart Fisher) *Tottenham Marshes: Grasshopper Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 3 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 3 singing Meadow Pipit (4 birds), 2 singing Skylark, Linnet, 4 House Martin, 20 + Swift, 2 Pochard (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wnstead Park: Singing Reed Warbler + one bird doing food runs between reed beds, singing Lesser Whitethroat, C Whitethroat fledglings, Kingfisher, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 4 m Tufted Duck, 6 House Martin, 20 + Swift (Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 15th June 2016' *Barking Bay: c. 50 Shelduck, 4 Gadwall, 6 Oystercatcher, Ringed Plover in display flight, c120 Common Tern, 12 Swift, 7 Sand Martin, 8 Skylark, 2 male Yellow Wagtail carrying food, c.40 Linnet including good numbers of juveniles (Nick Senior) *Brockwell Park-near Brixton: Whitethroat in meadow by BMX track + Swift, also feeding in mud left from weekend rave 100 Starling and 30 mixed flock Herring and Lesser Black-backed Gulls feeding, fledged House Sparrows (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: Sparrowhawk, 2 Swift, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam); Little Egret at 14.20 (Tom Moulton) *Canary Wharf: Red Kite between Westferry and East India Dock, mobbed by 2 Peregrines, 11:20-11:30 then gained height and departed east (Ian Ellis) *Claybury Park, Woodford Bridge: Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Whitethroat (Alan Hobson). *Cornmill Meadows: 10 Lapwing inc 4 juvs and 2 chicks, 1 Redshank, 1m Sparrowhawk, 5m Reed Bunting, 2 Cettis Warbler, 2 Swifts (Daniel Whitelegg). *Footscray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan (plus 6 Cygnets) 7 Tufted Duck, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, several Blackcaps, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, Swallow (Mike Amos) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Common Terns (7 pairs, 4 young), Sand Martin, Reed Warbler (4), Whitethroat, House Sparrow. (John Bushell) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 2 Common Buzzard thermalling distantly, 7 Common Swift, pair of Pied Wagtail nesting in vicinity (Neil Batten) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite over (one north at 13:00 & one south-west at 16:59 moulting out inner primaries), singing Goldcrest, 3 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, 2 Collared Dove & 4 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: 4 Red Kite, 2 Hobby, m Peregrine, 5 Buzzard (J.Wilczur, B.Marsh, J.Few) Cuckoo, 4 Common Tern - pair with 2 young (S.Read) *Richmond Park: Barn Owl, '''witnessed it first emerging from trees at dusk, later flying with captured prey (Alex Witt) *Roding Valley: Woodford Bridge: Garden Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, pair of Reed Buntings, Whitethroat(Simon Worsfold) *Rotherhithe: Russia Dock Woodland - '''Red Kite over at 1010 heading NW, Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, Goldcrest. Southwark Park - 6 House Martin, Collared Dove, Little Grebe. Canada Water - 2 House Martin, pair Great Crested Grebe with 2 young (J&J Cadera) *Totteridge Valley/Folly Farm: 1 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 House Martin, 2 broods of Blue Tits fledged, 1 brood of Great Tit fledged (Tony Clancy) *Wanstead Flats: 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, singing Lesser Whitethroat, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Pochard, 2 Tufted Duck, Kestrel, 20+ Swift, 6 House Martin (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: singing Reed Warbler, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, House Martin, 20+ Swift, Silver Y (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) 'Tuesday 14th June 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 7 Common Tern, 50+ Swift, 3+ House Martin, 4 m Teal, 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Blackcap (Steve Blake) *Grovelands Park: Red Kite over 14:15, 2 Goldcrest adult feeding juv, 2 Treecreeper pr feeding young in nest (Robert Callf) *Horsenden Hill: Cuckoo (David Howdon). *Muswell Hill, N10: Grey Wagtail seen on road into car park by cinema (Squire) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite west at 13:26, first-summer Black-headed Gull west, 4 Swift, singing Goldcrest, juvenile Blue Tit & 3 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *St James's Park: Gadwall with brood of 9 ducklings, Reed Warbler singing (Andrew Self) *Warren Farm, Southall (TQ1478): Sparrowhawk over; 3 pairs of Skylarks (P J Belman) 'Monday 13th June 2016' *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swift, 2 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park: adult Hedgehog 13:40, 2 Treecreeper pr feeding young in nest (Robert Callf) *Ladywell Fields: Great Spotted Woodpecker (m), 2 Blackcap, Song Thrush, Stock Dove (Tom Moulton/Judith Simmons) *Muswell Hill (N10): Red Kite flying south-west over Thirlmere Road (Squire) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite, Kestrel, 2 Coal Tit (inc juvenile), singing Goldcrest, 2 Goldfinch & 4 Swift (Jon Ridge). *South Woodford-by station: Red Kite, Cormorant, Swifts, Grey Wagtail (Simon Worsfold) *Staines Moor: Barn Owl (9pm, south side: Thomas Gibson) *Warren Farm, Southall (TQ1478): 60 Swifts (evening) feeding over the meadows; 3 Skylarks (P J Belman) 'Sunday 12th June 2016' *Alexandra Park: Tufted Duck brood of 8 Boating Lake (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: (no sign of Spotted Sandpiper today) 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 m Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Common Tern, 2 Grey Wagtail (ad + juv) on mud, 2 Pied Wagtail (ad + juv) on mud (Brent Birders et al). *Claybury Park, Woodford Bridge: Lesser Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Song Thrushes, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Muntjac Deer and my first ever Mother Shipton Moth (Alan Hobson). *Crossness NR: Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, Mute Swan, 2 Liitle Egrets, 3 Grey Heron, 4 Shelduck, several Teal, 7 Canada Geese, Gadwall, 10 Cormorant (on jetty), Kestrel, Lapwing, c 30 Common Tern, Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, 3 Sand Martin, Swift, c10 Cetti's Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Whitethroat, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeet, 2 Pied Wagtail, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Linnet (Mike Amos). *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite '''in the rain, low W over Cohen's Field at 13:55, 2 Common Buzzard after the rain, W and S at 15:00, 2 Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, 1 Common Whitethroat in the field adjacent to the Ladies Pond (Frank Nugent). *KGV Res: Oystercatcher, Cetti's Warbler north stone bridge, 12 Linnet, juvenile Skylark on bank, Painted Lady, 50 Swifts, 2 Little Egrets (A.Middleton) *Pimlico: House Sparrow colony, at least - 11 nests in bushes, f Peregrine low over roofs (Michael Mac) *Pinner (HA5): '''4 Red Kite (15:20-17:00), Kestrel hovering, Sparrowhawk, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Swift, 2 Goldfinch, singing Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, Coal Tit & 5 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: Shoveler pair, 3 Red-crested Pochard - 2m & f, Pochard pair, 3 Great Crested Grebe - first brood presumably lost, 4+ Grey Heron - 4th nesting pair with two young, 6 Common Tern - including a nesting pair, Cuckoo (J.Wilczur) *Southgate (Chase Road, N14): 30 Swift 20:45 ahead of a shower (Robert Callf) *Muswell Hill: fledging Grey Wagtail being fed by adults in the centre of Muswell Hill. (À. Oakes) *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret over, Kestrel, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Lapwing, 4 Stock Dove, 30+ Swift, 5 Skylark 32 Jackdaw flew out of wood, 3 Rook over,, 2 Linnet, Muntjac, many Diamond-back Moths amongst crucifers on golf course area (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Park: 4 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Grey Wagtail, 50+ Swift, 6+ House Martin, Little Egret, 4 Pochard, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Whitchurch Sports Ground (HA7): 1 Little Egret flying over (Shailesh Patel) Saturday 11th June 2016 *Brent Reservoir: SPOTTED SANDPIPER from main hide 08:05 (Andrew Self) update 16:30 - Spottie seen 10:15, c12:35, 14:15, 15:21 on rafts, 20:50 feeding actively; also Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 7 Common Tern, male Peregrine, Little Egret, Hobby; also 3 Chimney Sweeper moths (Brent Birders). (wonderful find Andrew, stunning bird; Nick Tanner) *Brockwell Park: Whitethroat singing from various perches near BMX track (Michael Mac) *Charing Cross Hospital: 2 Red Kite (soaring high ca 10am), Peregrine Falcon young fledged (public site) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Fairlop Waters: 4 Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush, 10 Whitethroat, Goldcrest, 3 Blackcap (2f 1m), at least 3 pairs of Linnet, 4 Chiffchaff singing, 1 Reed Warbler, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Wren, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Lapwing, 5 Swift, 2 Swallow, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker calling. (Brandon Anderson) *Lamorbey Park : Great Crested Grebe, Mute Swan, pair Egyptian Geese, 2 Tufted Duck, 7 Canada Geese (4 Gosling), Great Black-backed Gull over, Singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaffs, singing Whitethroat, Goldcrest, 3 singing Chaffinch (Mike Amos). * Pinner (HA5): 3 Red Kite (one north at 11:22, one north-east at 11:36 & one north-west at 15:17), 2 Common Buzzard at 15:12 (both moulting out inner primaries), Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Stock Dove, Pied Wagtail, 3 Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest, Goldfinch & 12 Swift (Jon Ridge). * Runneymede River Thames: 2 Oystercatcher flew downstream @18:00 (Tony Sweetland) * Rye Meads RSPB: PURPLE HERON to 1320 at least (BirdGuides) *Stanstead Abbots River Lee island:Oystercatcher probing on lawn (Francis O'Sullivan) * Stoneleigh KT17: Adult Little Owl flew across London Road into Nonsuch Park from Stoneleigh at 10:00 approx. (Neil Batten) * Wanstead Flats: Peregrine, Hobby, 2 Kestrel, singing Garden Warbler, singng Lesser Whitethroat (plus family group), singing and calling Willow Warbler, Reed Bunting female carrying food into Cat & Dog reeds, male singing nearby, 60 + Swift, 4 House Martin, Great Crested Grebe still on Jubilee, 3 Little Grebe, Pochard, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, Large Skipper (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: Brown Argus in Old Sewage Works (Tim Harris) *Westbourne Park Grand Union Canal:Peregrine,Grey Wagtail,Red Crested Pochard pair (Francis O'Sullivan) Friday 10th June 2016 *Barking Bay: 75 Shelduck, 1 Teal, 4 Gadwall, Hobby, 1 Ringed Plover, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (2cy, 4cy), Mediterranean Gull (2cy) downriver, c130 Common Terns feeding and 41 nests, 1 Arctic Tern with the feeding flock, 17 Swifts, 6 Sand Martins, 2 male Yellow Wagtails, Lesser Whitethroat (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: drake Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, ad Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Tern, m Reed Bunting singing (Andrew Haynes). *Cockfosters Sports Ground: 4 Pied Wagtail adult male and three juvs (Robert Callf) *Friern Barnet,Coppets wood:Female Peregrine over 10.30. 1 Whitethroat.(P.Angus) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 11 Common Tern, 5 Reed Warbler, House Martin, Swallow, Sand Martin, 2 Swift, male Grey Wagtail, pair of Tufted Duck (John Bushell) *Hatch End station: Red Kite over at 11:30 (Andrew Self) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Garden Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 12 Common Swift, 34 Banded Demoiselle (Neil Batten) *Leyton Flats/Snaresrbrook: singing Reed Warbler, 6 Common Whitethroat (incl 3 juvs), pr Reed Bunting, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 8 Tufted Duck (Stuart Fisher) *Mile End Park: Reed Warbler still singing at Ecology Park (Bob Watts) *Pinner (HA5): 5 Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzard over early afternoon, Hobby at 12:50, Sparrowhawk north at 15:09, Little Egret north-west at 16:58, 2 Jackdaw, 7 Swift, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Putney Lower Common: Red Kite, pair Kestrel (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur) *Rainham Marshes: m Golden Oriole singing from cycle path through Rainham West in copse on silts. Stay on path (Twitter). still present 1848 (RBA) *Redbridge Lakes, Woodford Bridge: 10+ Reed Warblers seen, plus another couple or so heard (a very healthy population for 2 small lakes), Reed Bunting, Blackcap, 2 Swallows, 2 Swifts, 2-3 Song Thrushes, Mistle Thrush, juvenile Pied Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson) *St James's Rd SE16: 4 House Martin over 0930 (John Cadera) *Southfields: juvenile Blackcap in the garden this morning, so the local pair have bred successfully again (Martin Honey) *Springwell Lake: Goldeneye, female with 3 ducklings still (first seen on 24th May with 7 young). The female has a metal ring on its left leg (NOT a blue plastic ring as stated in 2014 LBR) (Andrew Moon) *Victoria Park: 10+ Swift (Bob Watts) *Wanstead Flats: Cuckoo going south over SSSI, singing Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, calling Willow Warbler, 4 Linnet (possibly adults with young), 6 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Great Crested Gebe, 2 Pochard, 4 adult Little Grebe, 8 House Martin, Swallow, 40+ Swift (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: singing Reed Warbler, 3 Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, Linnet, House Martin, 30+ Swift (Nick Croft) *Westbourne Park Grand Union Canal: Peregrine, Mute Swan with 5 cygnets (Francis O'Sullivan) *Wilson's School (Wallington): 2 Red Kite flew NW 1:35pm, 1 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk and 7 Pied Wagtail. (I am in Year 8 and my greatest passion is birdwatching. Spotted all 4 of these at lunch, once they flew over Roundshaw Downs-Arjun Dutta) Congratulations Arjun! You have an interest that will stay with you for the rest of your life! Legend! (PJ) *Woodford Bridge: Sparrowhawk flew past my flat. A bit later, from my balcony, saw Kestrel, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, Stock Dove, Ring-necked Parakeet, Herring Gull (Alan Hobson). 'Thursday 9th June 2016' *Alexandra Park: Common Buzzard over Wood Green Res 1720 mobbed by crows also 4+ House Martins (Bob Watts); Buzzard and crows seen five mins later over Ally Pally (Brian Milligan) *Brookmill Park: 2 Swift, 3 Blackcap 2m 1f (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, Mute Swan (with 3 cygnets), 2 Skylark (chasing each other), 8 Swift (Ian R Watson) *Chigwell (scrubland on southern fringes, just north of Woodford Bridge): Lesser Whitethroat (showing v well), Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush, 6 Goldfinches, Whitethroat, Blackcap (Alan Hobson) *East Barnet Library, EN4: 6 Common Swifts in flight over but no sign yet of activity at Swift Nest Boxes affixed to the rear of the library (Bob Husband) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 6 pairs of Common Tern, 2 Swift, 2 Sand Martin, House Martin, Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, 4 pairs of Reed Warbler (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Harrow Place EC3A: Black Redstart calling from building tops at 1530. Heard not seen. Also heard singing in this area on 2nd June 2016 at about 1900. Heard singing from roof tops along New Street EC2M on 30th May 2016 at about 1700 (Richard Gowing). *KGV Reservoir: 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Pochard, 6 Common Tern, 11 Linnet, 4 Swallow, Brown Argus, 2 Common Blue (Martin Shepherd) *Leyton Flats: singing Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, 3 Nuthatch, singing Willow Warbler (Stuart Fisher) *Muswell Hill, Cranley gardens. 07.05 - Little Egret south. P.Angus) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over south at 15:55, 5 Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest, 7 Swift & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Plumstead Station: Red Kite very high thermalling at about 14.30 (James Palmer) *Teddington: m Blackcap in back garden (Ian R Watson) *Trent Park Equestrian Centre: 11 adult Barn Swallow including eight on shed roof (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Displaying pair Little Ringed Plover, 2 Shelduck, at least 2 broods of Grey Wagtails (Chris Farthing *Wandsworth Park-Thames: Great Black-backed Gull on small boat (Michael Mac) 'Wednesday 8th June 2016' *Arnos Park: Little Egret along Pymmes Brook (Robert Callf) *Bartholomew Road, Kentish Town: 2 Collared Dove, 10+ Swifts (Dante Shepherd) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, Snipe, singing Reed Bunting plus 2 Little Ringed Plover reported by another birder (Francis O'Sullivan) *Clissold Park: Mute Swan with cygnets, Pochard, 2 Mistle Thrush, Painted Lady Butterfly (Ernest Thomason) *Dollis Brook, Windsor Open Space N3: 2 Little Egrets together 2-4pm (Ben Epstein) *East India Dock Basin: 3 Shelduck, Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, 9 Common Tern (3 nests thus far), 3 Blackcap, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Whitethroat, 3 singing Reed Warbler, 4 Greenfinch (Nick Senior) *Hampstead Heath : Red Kite 6pm ( Matt London) *Hither Green station: Garden Warbler (Simon Robinson) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 17 Common Swift, 1 Broad-bodied Chaser, 7 Banded Demoiselle (Neil Batten) *Limehouse E14: 15.00 to 15.07 2 Mediterranean Gulls (+ 1 Black-headed Gull) drifting up on the tide, then disturbed by clipper, all 3 departing East towards Canary Wharf (Paul Hyland) *London Wetland Centre: Pair of Garganey on the Wader Scrape, 10.00am (Wendy Newnham); 2 Common Tern chicks main lake, 1 Lapwing chick grazing marsh, 2 Kingfisher Sheltered lagoon (Martin Honey) *Mile End Park: Reed Warbler still singing Ecology Park reed bed 1pm (Bob Watts) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over north-west at 13:51 (fifth consecutive day), singing Song Thrush at last, 10 Swift, 2 Goldfinch & 4 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 2 Avocet across the River Thames from Purfleet (Deiniol Owen) *Rainham Marshes: Cuckoo (Deiniol Owen) *Westbourne Park Grand Union Canal: Peregrine, Grey Wagtail (Francis O'Sullivan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Gadwall brood, Garden Warbler, m Red-crested Pochard and 2 juv Starling this evening, Swift entering nest on Bethune Road (Peter Beckenham) *Woodford Green: Kestrel in and by Tesco car-park on Southend Road (Alan Hobson). Tuesday 7th June 2016 *Alexandra Park: Oystercatcher east 0835 (Josh Jones) *Archway: 30+ Swift screaming party, most I've seen over my house (Dawn Painter) *Battersea Park: 8 Swift over, 3 Great Crested Grebe juveniles, 4 Stock dove - first seen this year bringing species count year to date up to 44 (Charlie Schouten) *Beckton, Alpine Way: Hobby hawking insects over woods c9am (Stuart Fisher) *Brent Reservoir: Water levels lowest I have seen! Little Ringed Plover, 4 Egyptian Goose, Garden Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, lots of House Martin activity above W Hendon Broadway; large shoal of Bream/Carp breeding in shallows + a Koi Carp (Steve Blake) *Claybury Park, Woodford Bridge: Lesser Whitethroat, up to 4 Stock Doves, Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, 2 Swifts, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3-4 Long-tailed Tits, Song Thrush, Jay (Alan Hobson). *E3 Antill Road: Coal Tit (garden and East End first for me) Mile End Park: Reed Warbler singing in reed bed adjacent to Ecology Centre. (Harry Harrison) *Leyton Flats: singing Reed Warbler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Spotted Redshank - one summer plumage bird flew around calling at 07:35 before heading off west (Bill Haines); 1 Common Tern Chick Main Lake (S.Barry) *Margravine Cemetery (Peregrine Fledge Watch): Common Buzzard chased off by tiercel over Hammersmith, Peregrine Falcon intruder (Nathalie Mahieu et al). * Pinner (HA5): Red Kite south-west at 11:55, Peregrine Falcon drifting north-east, 13 Swift, 6 Goldfinch, Coal Tit & a singing Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). * Wanstead Flats: singing Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, pr of Reed Bunting, 4 House Martin, 20+ Swift, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe still on jubilee pond (Nick Croft) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Oystercatcher, 3 Shoveler , both good june records (Jamie Partridge) * Woodberry Wetlands: Displaying pair of Little Ringed Plover, Red Kite drifting S, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Shelduck, 4 Gadwall (Chris Farthing) Monday 6th June 2016 *Amwell: 2 Black-necked Grebe, from viewpoint (Twitter) * Bow Creek Ecology Park: Little Egret, pr Egyptian Geese, 3 Shelduck, Cormorant, Oystercatcher, Garden Warbler Cetti`s Warbler, Blackcap, Reed Warbler (P Kite + J Foot) * Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Red Kite mobbed by Carrion Crow over north-west at 11:55 (Jon Ridge). * East India Dock: 3 Shelduck, 3 Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover (P KIte + J Foot) * Enfield Lock, Albany Road: Swift nest - probably more, but had to walk on as my wife was getting irritable (Martin Shepherd) * Margravine Cemetery (Peregrine Fledge Watch): Common Buzzard chased off by tiercel over Hammersmith, Marsh Harrier (? very high up drifting E), Peregrine Falcon intruder (Nathalie Mahieu et al). * Perivale Wood: Cuckoo (reported to David Howdon) * Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over south at 11:09, Common Buzzard mobbed by two Carrion Crow at 16:29, Kestrel through at 17:45, 2 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 2 juvenile Woodpigeon (including one in transitional plumage, with the white neck-side coming through), leucistic Carrion Crow, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail, 2 Goldfinch & 18 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Wigeon, 9 Teal, male Garganey (Aveley Pools), 8 Little Egrets, 3 Marsh Harriers, Common Buzzard, 2+ Hobbys, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, 1 Little Gull (2cy) Coldharbour Pt then West, Cuckoo, c. 60 Swifts, 1 Raven high south (Nick Senior) *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 3 Mute Swan, 6 Greylag, 10 Gadwall (good number locally particularly in June), 30+ Tufted Duck, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 2+ Swift, Green Woodpecker, Garden Warbler, c10 Blackcap, 3 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 10+ Reed Warbler inc juv being fed, 4 Chiffchaff, 1+ Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Southgate Circus: 4 Grey Wagtail pr and two fledglings (Robert Callf) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: Singing Reed Warbler at north end of platform a.m. (Neil Batten) *Stratford, Olympic Park: singing Black Redstart, Little Ringed Plover (Stuart Fisher) * West Dulwich: 2 Mediterranean Gulls (ad) on thermal with Black-headed Gulls, calling 10:50 (Tony Garvey). * Woodford Green: Bullfinch, then Little Egret SW over, and Red Kite flying East over house (3rd so far this year) at 11.10 am. (Ken Murray) 'Sunday 5th June 2016' *Alexandra Park: Honey Buzzard high SW 1120, Red Kite NNE 1135, also Reed Warbler Conservation Pond, pair common Tern Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Greylag Geese, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Teal; also 2 Painted Ladies (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard) *Brimsdown: Cetti's Warbler, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Sedge Warbler, 3 Reed Warbler, 3 Linnet (Martin Shepherd) *Bruce Castle Park: family of Nuthatches (James Palmer) *Bushy Park: 3 Teal pair and another male, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swift (Mat Hare) *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx: NW London RSPB Group Birdwalk - Great Spotted Woodpeckers feeding young at nest hole in SE corner of walled garden, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Nuthatch family. Nearby Seven Acre Lake (private site): male Gadwall, Common Tern, 2 Grey Heron, pair Great Crested Grebes with 2 well developed stripy juveniles, 2 Goldcrest, Blackcap, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, calling Green Woodpecker (Bob Husband, Fay Broom et al NW London RSPB Group) . *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 11 Common Tern, 4 Reed Warbler, pair of Little Grebe, 2 Sand Martin, 3 Swift, 2 Blackcap, Whitethroat (John Bushell/Richard Green) *Greenway, adjacent to Olympic Stadium: Peregrine, Ringed Plover, 15 Sand Martin, 3 singing Song Thrush, 2 Whitethroat (Harry Harrison) *Hampstead Heath: Little Egret again NW at c07:20 same time as yesterday, Peregrine S, 2 Common Buzzard N at 11:45, singing Lesser Whitethroat touring hedges atop Parliament Hill, singing Common Whitethroat in field adjacent to Ladies Pond, singing Reed Warbler at Highgate 1 Pond, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, 3 Swallow NW, singing Willow Warbler still at Sanctuary Pond, Mother Shipton, 4 Painted Lady variously from Kenwood to Lido (Frank Nugent). *Harrow Recreation Ground(HA1): 1 Common Blue (Shailesh Patel) *Home (Hampton Court) Park: 1 Common Tern fishing in Hampton Wick pond, c6 Swallow, Swift, 34 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Owl (Mat Hare) *Margravine Cemetery: Common Buzzard over (3 sightings 9:15, 11:50, 13:45), mobbed by Peregrine Falcons twice), House Martins (rare recently) (Nathalie Mahieu, Wendy Marks) *M25 Clackett Lane services: 1 Lapwing displaying over fields to east of services area. Buzzard also present nearby. (Dave de Silva) *Pinner (HA5); Red Kite north-west at 10:51, Peregrine Falcon east at 15:35, 2 Common Buzzard (one north-west at 14:25 & one north-east at 18:34), Cormorant circling high to the west at 14:26, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 20 Swift, Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, Mistle Thrush, singing Goldcrest & 5 Goldfinch; also Painted Lady & 2 Holly Blue butterflies (Jon Ridge). *Putney, Huntingfield Road, SW15: Hobby, 3 Buzzard, 2 Red Kite (R.Kaye) *Southgate Circus: 4 Grey Wagtail pair and nest with two young (Robert Callf) *Stoneleigh KT17: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 9 Common Swift, 10 Herring Gull, 2 singing Goldcrest. Also what looked suspiciously like a BLUE CARPENTER BEE flying around gardens in The Glade between 11:00 and 11:30 - large dark bee-shaped flying insect showing dark green and blue irridescence on body, wings rustled in flight like a dragonfly and not with any buzzing sound. Flight very direct and purposeful and not like a beetle (Neil Batten) *Wanstead Flats: singing Garden Warbler, and Lesser Whitethroat, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 3 singing Skylark, 2 Swallow, Sand Martin, 4 House Martin, 60+ Swift, Pochard, Great Crested Grebe on Jubilee (a first!), 1-2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, Linnet (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 8+ House Martin, 30+ Swift, 3 singing Reed Warbler (possibly a 4th), 2 Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe with chick (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby, 1 Swallow, 1 singing Lesser Whitethroat, c3 singing Whitethroat, c4 singing Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff glimpsed and heard singing, 17 Stock Dove and a Barnacle Goose headed east. (David Lindo) 'Saturday 4th June 2016' *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler singing between platforms 1&2 adjacent to Wood Green Res until 1030 at least (Bob Watts), 2 Little Egret east over Boating lake 1700 (Henry Wyn-Jones) *Barns: Barn Elms Playing Fields / Beverly Brook: Todds type Canada Goose still by running track, Swallow S, Grey Wagtail pair feeding young, Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler (R.Kaye) *Brent Reservoir: 2 drake Teal, Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Tern, 4 1st S Black-headed Gull, 20+ Swift, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap, Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 4 Reed Warbler (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall) *Bushy Park: 4 House Martin, Kestrel, Skylark, 20 Swift (Ian R Watson) *Coppetts Wood NR, Friern Barnet: Great Spotted Woodpeckers feeding young at Red Oak nest site, Green Woodpecker calling, Blackcap, Chiffchaff. No sign of Common Whitethroats or Garden Warbler recorded in previous years! (Bob Husband, Tony Clancy, Oliver Natelson, Janine Young) *Cranford Park: Little Owl in hole of tree, Buzzard being mobbed by crow, Hobby over field, Little Egret, Whitethroat.(Sue Giddens) *Deptford Creek: Barnacle Goose with pair of Canada Geese (Richard Lord) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Tern 10, Blackcap male, Whitethroat male, Reed Warbler 5, Sand Martin (John Bushell) *Greenwich Park: pr Whitethroat feeding hidden young, also numerous Diamondback moths (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Little Egret NW at 07:20, 1 singing Lesser Whitethroat in hedges up from running track still and 1 singing Willow Warbler at Sanctuary Pond still, 2 Gadwall (pair) at Boating Pond (Frank Nugent). *Deodar Road-Putney: 7 House Martin nests, 2 building 3 feeding, House Sparrows (Michael Mac) *Leyton 'Tip': 2 Yellow-legged Gulls, a first summer and a second summer bird present at civic amenities site on orient way, pics @jarpartridge (Jamie Partridge) *London Wetland Centre: no sign today of the Little Bittern despite many pairs of eyes watching. Hobby low over reedbed channel then grazing marsh, 2 pairs Common Tern nesting on island with most Black-headed Gulls (so little, if any, competition), 2 singing Chiffchaff, several pairs of Mandarin (males going into eclipse), singing Cetti's and Reed Warbler, Reed Buntings plus numerous nesting pairs, 1 Diamond Back moth and 1 Painted Lady butterfly (per S. Fogg) (Martin Honey); two Kingfishers seen carrying food to nest and a summer plumage Golden Plover on wader scrape from 12-12.15 seen by others, Little Egret, singing Sedge Warbler, song bird (not seen) including Curlew call - someone said it was a thrush species? as they heard previously (Michael Mac) May or may not be relevant to this particular observation, but I've sometimes heard Song Thrushes give a very passable Curlew impression (Alastair Dent) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: pair Common Tern nesting on new raft, according to my records first since 2006, maybe seeking refuge from Black-headed Gulls at London Wetland Centre (David Jeffreys) *Mudchute: 2 Swifts W, 8 House Martin, 1 Swallow W, Blackcap 5 pairs, Whitethroat 1 pair, Lesser Whitethroat 1 singing, Reed Warbler 1 singing, 8 Greenfinches; several Diamond-back moths (Nick Senior) *Northolt + Greenford CP: Common Tern, singing Reed Warbler, 3 Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 4 Burnet Companion, 3 Diamond-back Moth (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Perivale Wood: Cuckoo (reported to David Howdon). *Pinner: Lloyd Court, House Sparrows calling, the first I've heard from my garden here since 2004 (Richard Francis). Hi Richard, I am very surprised - I only live about 800 meters away from you (as the crow flies) & we often get flocks of 20 birds here in winter & spring ''(JR). From my studies of the vast populations of House Sparrow in New Zealand, the vocalization of the species is critical to their dispersal. If they don't hear another bird calling, they won't fly into the void. It accounts for the isolated pockets which simply reduce into zero (RF). *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north at 13:46, Sparrowhawk north-west, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (inc one juvenile), 2 Black-headed Gull south-east, 45 Swift through, Jackdaw, 5 Goldfinch, 3 Pied Wagtail (inc one juvenile), Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & a Mistle Thrush (Jon Ridge). *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 3 Mute Swan, 6 Greylags, male Gadwall, 20+ Tufted Duck, 3+ Great Crested Grebe inc pair displaying, 3+ Swift, 2 Grey Wagtail, Garden Warbler, 10+ Blackcap, Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 10+ Reed Warbler inc juvs, 3 Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest inc juvs, 2+ Jay, 2+ Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart et al) plus Great Spotted Woodpecker , Song Thrush (Mike Amos). *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 59 Stock Dove - my highest count here in recent years (Robert Callf) *Swanscombe Marsh: 2 adult Mediterranean Gulls up river, Marsh Harrier, 3 Cuckoo, 4 Water Rail, Pochard with duckling, 21 Cetti's Warbler, 34 Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 10 Blackcap, 24 Common Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat & 4 Raven (Andrew Self) *Teddington: Mediterranean Gull by Thames near Stevens Ait at 16:00. I know it's unlikely in this location but it was 10 metres from me twice and had very black head (not brown), very red beak and a bit larger than Black Headed Gull (Mike Foster). *Trent Park: 6 Treecreeper including 4th family party here this year in Triangular Wood (Robert Callf) *Wandle-Wandsworth: pair Grey Wagtail feeding young in nest (Michael Mac) *Woodberry Wetlands: LWT group walk AM - Common Tern and Little Egret dropped in briefly, Cetti's Warbler showing, pair Great Crested Grebe, m Reed Bunting, 15+ Swift. Several Diamond-back moths around the classroom (Peter Beckenham) 'Friday 3rd June 2016' *Barking Bay: 80 Shelduck, 6 Tufted, 4 Gadwall, 6 Oystercatcher, 1 Little Ringed Plover, c.90 Common Terns (colony of c25 nests on disused jetty), 5 '''Little Terns' East (3 at 08.28, 2 at 08.46), 1 Yellow-legged Gull (2cy), 1 Little Gull lingering at the outfall (2cy), 8 Swifts, 2 House Martins, 2 male Yellow Wagtails carrying food, Cetti's Warbler; then 2 Arctic Terns East at lunchtime (Nick Senior) *Bromley: (Hook Farm Road (Allotment)) Little Owl, young showing amazing well and calling in open 3pm ish (ASkinner) *Bushy Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Little Owl, Mistle Thrush, Reed Bunting, 2 Shelduck, 8 Stock Dove. 6.40 am (Ian R Watson) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret, 4+ Swift, Green Woodpecker, 3+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3+ Blackcap, 2+ Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, Goldcrests inc juvs (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe pair with at least 1 chick, 8 Common Tern Swift, Blackcap, Whitethroat, 6 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Lamorbey Park: 4 Mute Swan (2 cygnets), 15 Canada Goose (10 gos), 2 Egyptian Goose, c25 Mallard (10 juv), 6 Tufted Duck, Peregrine, 100+ Woodpigeon, 8+ Stock Dove, 2 Swift, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Swallow low N, Pied Wagtail, 3+ Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff (1 juv), Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Lea Valley - Netherhall /Glen Faba: 1 m Nightingale singing from island in NE of pit, 6 singing Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat (3), Whitethroat, Blackcap, Garden Warbler, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler (2), Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Buzzard, Gadwall (3), Egyptian Goose (2), Little Egret (4), Swift(Nigel May) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Swallow, 24 Common Swift, 1 Common Buzzard, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan, 1 female Mandarin with at least six young (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: LITTLE BITTERN seen c10:30 in channel in front of Wildside Hide (Twitter); seen again for 40mins near top of reeds right hand side of channel nearest Wildside hide - preening and vocalising - at lunchtime (Martin Honey); showed well in middle channel tree then flew to channel furthest from Wildside Hide about 17.00 to 17.10 (Simon Osborn); 2 Shelduck (Shailesh Patel); 4 Shelduck main lake, 1m Red Kite high over playing fields/southern route pm, numerous Reed Warbler and several pairs of Reed Bunting in reedbed, plus 2 Jays apparently looking for nests in the reedbed, 1 Chiffchaff singing Wildside, 1 Little Ringed Plover (Martin Honey); 2 Common Tern on 'black-headed gull island' @c.16:00 (MMcL) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, Jackdaw north, 8 Goldfinch, 8 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Coal Tit (inc one juvenile), 3 Wren (inc one juvenile), singing Goldcrest & 35 juvenile Starling (Jon Ridge). *Victoria Park: at 10.00 singing Goldcrest in conifers ( Marcin Kempa). *Wanstead Flats: singing Reed Warbler, singing Garden Warbler, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 3 Sand Martin, House Martin, 60+ Swift, 3 singing Meadow Pipit (4 territories), 3 Skylark, Gadwall, Pochard, Little Grebe with chicks, 6 Black-headed Gull west, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 singing Reed Warbler on Shoulder of Mutton (5 birds in total), Kingfisher, 8+ House Martin, 30+ Swift, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe + chick, other adult on perch, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 2nd June 2016' *Hall Place: Sparrowhawk female, 2 Kingfisher male and female. Greenfinch, 4 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 6 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 5 Swifts (Donna Zimmer) *Fairlop Waters: Common Scoter (BirdGuides); drake on main lake this evening (Alan Bell) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Sand Martin, Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, Whitethroat, at least 3 pairs of Reed Warbler (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite low N over Kite Hill at 10:20 (Tim Blackburn) *Hampstead Heath: 10th July visit for Purple Emperors on territory with Andrew Middleton & Frank Nugent. Meet 12:00hrs opposite Spaniards Inn TQ266872. More details *Lamorbey Park: 14+ Canada Goose (10 gos), c30 Mallard (10+ juv), 6 Tufted Duck, Peregrine, 2+ Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail (1 juv), 3+ Blackcap (1+ juv), 2+ Chiffchaff, 3+ Goldcrest inc juvs, 2 Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: LITTLE BITTERN (not seen until 1630) & 1st/s Little Gull (Twitter); Birdguides shows sightings at around 10am and after midday as well (Angus Innes); - I think those were 'no sightings'? Strange I was there all afternoon and out of 40+ people and staff no one reported seeing it all day? *Northaw Great Wood: Marsh Tit (Robert Callf) *Pinner (HA5): Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 7 Goldfinch, 5 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & 75 Starling with several juveniles present (Jon Ridge). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Cormorant high NE, Peregrine, Swift, singing Song Thrush + Blackcap, Goldcrest, recently fledged juvs of Long-tailed Tit, Magpie, House Sparrow, Dunnock, Robin and Blue Tit in garden (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoirs: Sandwich Tern and Black-necked Grebe (Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, singing Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 singing Skylark, 3 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, Black-headed Gull, 60 + Swift *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler collecting nesting material (2 pairs now on Shoulder of Mutton), Lesser Whitethroat collecting food, eclipse Gadwall, 2 Great Crested Grebe (young still missing), 6 Little Grebe, 2 House Martin, 30 + Swift, f Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 1st June 2016' *Amwell: Garganey (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: v. low water level, most rafts beached, 2 drake Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, fem Sparrowhawk, 100+ Swift, 10+ House Martin (Andrew Verrall) *Deodar Road-Putney SW15: 5 House Martin sites, 5 male House Sparrows (Michael Mac) *Fulham Reach: Swift (going into nest - just inside inner London area) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Reed Warbler, Little Grebe (pair), Swift, Goldcrest. (John Bushell) *London Wetland Centre: LITTLE BITTERN reported again this morning at 10.28 (BirdGuides); again at 11:45 (Deiniol Owen) *Mile End Park: Little Egret SW over Arts Pavilion 1307 a rare in the borough and an Inner London record to boot (Bob Watts) *Pinner (HA5): 20 Swift, 5 Goldfinch, Coal Tit & singing Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Cuckoo at Rainham West (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: Barn Owl (Alex Witt) *Rye Meads: Kittiwake 11.15 (BirdGuides) *Staines Reservoirs: Little Gull 1s S (BirdGuides) *Twickenham: Little Gull (1w) on Thames at Radnor Gardens 16.15. Then flew towards Eel Pie Island with Black-headed Gulls (Mike Wheeler) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Hobby, plus swallow (Jamie Partridge-Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 4-5 Meadow Pipit (parents carrying food), 3 Skylark, 10+ Swift, f Sparrowhawk, 100+ young gulls in roost by Alex (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, 3 Little Egret (Sean Kerrigan), 3 singing Reed Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat carrying food, Hobby chasing Swift, 4 House Martin, 3 m Pochard + female with a liking for a Tufted Duck, singing Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: m Peregrine plucked prey (at least pigeon-sized) before carrying it off NE at 0730, Little Egret, Whitethroat, 2 Shelduck (Chris Farthing) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}